Sk8er Boi
by CallieMikey
Summary: Liberty's Kids fic- if you like them, please write more! This is when Sara has to prove her pretend love for James, her


Disclaimer: I don't own Liberty's Kids (3pm on weekdays on PBS(ch13)!) or Avril Lavigne or anything related to them! Please write more fanfics on them if you enjoyed this one! Ps: NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE! INCLUDING THE BRITISH! Oh, and it's good to listen to Sk8er Boi when you read this fic.  
  
A/N: This story's about the time when the Redcoats were going to take away James to the ship to make him join the troops by force, and Henri said they couldn't, 'cause James and Sara were going to be MARRIED! *laughs* But he was sayin' it only to save James. *sigh* But it'll happen sooner or later! And Sara had to go along with it and it was so funny!!!! He he! Oh, and if you don't know what this show is, check it out, okay!? And, also, Henri has a French accent!  
  
"Wait!" Sara shouted, running. "Please wait!" "Let me go!" James shouted. "Hello, James!" A girl with beautiful blonde hair and red ruby eyes came down the steps leading to the ship. "Ack! Gwen! You turned me down before!" "And see what you've become? Brave, smart, and cute! You're famous too, aren't you?" "I'm definitely not going back now!" "No! You can't take him!" Sara shouted. The British soldiers finally looked up from dragging James to the ship. "Why not?" said one, rather gruffly. "Because.because." Sara faltered. James looked freaked. "Becuz zey are going to be married!" said Henri triumphantly. Sara and James both blushed and met each other's eyes in a What are we to do? gaze. Sara began, very panicked. "Uhh.yes! Let me tell you through song!" Suddenly her dress shrinks to become a shirt (just without the dress- skirt part), showing soft blue jeans and tennis shoes. A microphone comes out of nowhere,- or maybe somewhere- and Sara grabs it. James is suddenly holding an electric guiter, and Henri is abruptly sitting in front of drums. She winks at the soldiers-who are still holding James, but look dazed and, surprisingly, waiting for her to sing. She turns to Gwen, smiling slowly. She, James, and Henri all start; Sara singing, James on his guitar, and Henri on the drums:  
  
*He was a boy,* Sara points to James. *She was a girl,* Sara points to Gwen. *Can I make it anymore obvious?* She puts her hand on her hip and looks at the soldiers skeptically.  
  
*He was a punk-* James smiles. *She did ballet-* Gwen goes into a ballet stance. *What more can I say?* Sara makes a face.  
  
*He wanted her,* James blushes and Henri laughs. *She'd never tell,* Sara looks towards Gwen. *Secretly she wanted him as well.* James's mouth opens and he looks at Gwen in amazement, who is making a mean face at Sara.  
  
*But all of her friends,* Gwen's friends all tumble down the steps and go up to James. *Stuck up their noses. * Gwen's friends look at James and put there noses in the air. Henri shouts mean accuses at them-"Zat iz my friend you are making fun of, you snotty-faced meaniez!" *They had a problem with his baggy clothes.* They all look at his clothes criticizing-ly.  
  
*He was a skater boy,* James looks at Sara confused, who shrugs. *She said see ya later boy,* Gwen waves at James in a "bub-bye" way. *He wasn't good enough for her.* James looks sad. Henri frowns.  
  
*She had a pretty face,* Gwen grins when she hears that and sees James looking dreamy-eyed. Sara makes a gagging noise. *But her head was up in space,* Gwen frowns at Sara, who's twirling her pointer finger at her head, indicating that Gwen is crazy. Henri nods knowingly. *She needed to come back down to Earth!* Sara stomps the ground. Henri nods in tune with the drumming of the drums. (hehe!)  
  
*Five years from now,* Sara holds up five fingers. *She sits at home,* Gwen plops on the ground. Her friends hesitate, but sit down too. *Feeding the baby,* Everyone looks alarmed. (Considering this is the 1770s, people would look down on a girl who had a baby at a young age..) *She's all alone.* Gwen makes a pretend sad face.  
  
*She's turns on TV,* Everyone looks at each other, confused. Henri looks at James and asks, "What iz a TV?" James shrugs and turns to Sara, who does the same. *Guess who she sees.* James raises an eyebrow. "Me?" *Skater boy rockin' up MTV!* James smiles and works his electric guitar up even more, but then falters when he realizes he doesn't know what that is.  
  
*She calls up her friends,* "With what?" Gwen asks. People shrug. *They already know.* "We do?" Gwen's friends say, bewildered. *And they've all got tickets to see his show.* Gwen turns to James suspiciously. "You have a show?" (She means like a play.)  
  
*She tags along,* Gwen frowns. *But stands in the crowd.* Henri sticks out his tongue at Gwen. *Looks up at the man she turned down!* Gwen looks at James with wide eyes.  
  
*He was a skater boy,* Sara and Henri smiles at James. *She said see ya later boy,* Gwen waves. "Bye." *He wasn't good enough for her.* Sara and Henri death glare Gwen.  
  
*Now he's a superstar,* James grins. *Slammin' on his guitar,* James smiles as he plays his guitar. *Does your pretty face see what he's worth?* Gwen sighs.  
  
*He was a skater boy,* James smiles, but it looks a bit bored. *She said see ya later boy,* Gwen looks at James sadly. *He wasn't good enough for her.* "He iz bettar!" Henri shouts.  
  
*Now he's a superstar,* James nods. *Slammin' on his guitar,* James winks. *Does your pretty face see what he's worth?* "Do you?" James turns to the girls, who nod.  
  
Music from James's and Henri's instruments go on, while Sara is dancing.  
  
*Sorry girl but you missed out.* Sara smiles and moves closer to James. *Well tough luck that boy's mine now.* She grabs his hand and they both redden. *We are more than just good friends.* Sara leans her head on James's shoulder while Gwen fumes.  
  
*This is how the story ends.* "Iz it done already?" Henri looks sad.  
  
*Too bad that you couldn't see,* Sara turns to Gwen. *See the man that boy could be,* She points toward James, though she adds, "Even if he isn't a man yet." *There is more than meets the eye,* She moves up to Gwen and they glare into each other's eye. *I see the soul that is inside.* Sara puts her hand on her chest.  
  
*He's just a boy,* Sara points to James. *And I'm just a girl,* She points to herself. *Can I make it anymore obvious?* She raises an eyebrow.  
  
*We are in love,* Sara goes up to James and smiles at him. *Haven't you heard?* She leans her back on his. *How we rock each other's world!* .And puts her arms around his neck and they flush (yet again).  
  
*I'm with the skater boy,* Sara puts her hand around his shoulders. *I said see ya later boy,* She waves at him. *I'll be backstage after the show.* Sara points backwards with her thumb.  
  
*I'll be at a studio,* "I don't know what a studio is, Henri," James says before Henri can say anything. *Singin' the song we wrote,* "We wrote a song?" James looks at Sara who looks a little lost. *About a girl you used to know.* Sara points her head to Gwen.  
  
*I'm with the skater boy,* Sara starts dancing. *I said see ya later boy,* *I'll be backstage after the show.*  
  
*I'll be at a studio,* *Singin' the song we wrote,*  
  
*About a girl you used to know....*  
  
Sara stops her dancing and looks up at the soldiers, who are STILL holding onto James. "Now will you let him go please?" Her clothes and voice have returned to normal and the microphone, guitar, and drums are gone too. The soldiers look mystified and even scared as they let James go and bow and go back onto the ship with Gwen and her friends. James turned to Sara. "How.?" Sara shrugs, bemused. But Sara and James are aware of them still watching, so they hold hands and leave. When they get far enough so the soldiers can't see them, Sara turns to James. "I'm waiting for a thank you. And please let go of my hand!" Sara snapped angrily, even though she was bubbling inside. "That's the easiest thing anyone's ever told me to do!" James lied as he let go of Sara's hand, pretending to be mad. "Henri, what was that?!" Henri smiled wickedly. "So when is the big day?" "I'll get you!" James said. Sara laughed as James started to pretend- chase Henri.  
  
A/N: Like? Hate? Please don't give me mean flames. It's me first songfic! They hurts! And WATCH LIBERTY'S KIDS! 


End file.
